


"Passion is a good look for you." [Rafael Casal x Reader]

by brilliantboffins



Series: Hamilton Requests [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cooking, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Prompt: "I like watching you enjoy things you love, passion is a good look for you."Y/N = your name(Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:Chrome: “Search and Replace”FiredFox:“Find and Replace”)





	"Passion is a good look for you." [Rafael Casal x Reader]

Work sucked. School sucked. Life sucked. Everything sucked.

You snarled at some asshole who bumped into you while walking, feeling like a rain cloud was looming over your head.

“Fucking city, fucking weather, fucking people, fuck, fuck, fuck,” you muttered as you marched towards your apartment.

You still had to decide on the classes you wanted to take next semester, your boss had bitched you out for mistaking a customer’s order which HE had caused, your apartment was a mess, your clothes weren’t fitting right, your eyes itched, head hurt, legs were sore, basically everything felt awful today.

Slamming your door open, you threw the keys onto the counter and flopped onto the sofa, hoping you could just sleep for the next 48 hours.

——————

Someone was shaking you and you grumbled in annoyance.

“Go…away,” you grouched.

“Nope. Come on, get up,” a voice said determinedly.

“Fuck off.”

“Nope.”

“Piss off.”

“Nope.”

“Get dicked.”

“Nope.”

“OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!” You cried, sitting up with a flourish, ready to pound whoever it was.

One Rafael Casal sat on the edge of the sofa, grinning at you.

“Good morning,” he greeted cheerfully.

“Eat ass, Casal,” you grumbled.

He laughed and brushed a hand through your hair.

“Did you forget we were supposed to meet for breakfast?”

You blinked and looked over to the clock on the wall. It was already 11 am, you had slept through the night and apparently most of the morning too.

“HOLY FUCK!!!” You yelped, trying to get up quickly.

The man grabbed you and pressed you down against the sofa.

“Whoa there! Breakfast is long over, but we can go for lunch?”

Calming down a little, you rubbed the back of your head and gave him an apologetic look.

“Would…that be ok? Holy shit, I’m so sorry, Rafa. Just, totally slept right through. Look, I’ll make it up to you, I’ll cook us lunch. Whatever you want.”

He lit up at your offer, knowing you were one of the best cooks in his group of friends.

“Seriously? Y/N I think I fucking love you right now.”

You laughed and got up, heading for the bedroom to get changed and wash up.

“You better, Casal. I’m going to make you the best motherfucking lunch you’ve ever tasted.”

—————–

With your playlist booming and Rafael watching, you practically danced around the kitchen, washing, chopping, frying, stirring. It came naturally to you, borne from years of practice. You loved to cook, preparing the ingredients, testing out new things, creating new items, it was something that made you calm, happy, and relaxed.

“Can I help?” Rafael asked, looking around.

You tossed him a cucumber.

“Sure, cut that. Tiny pieces, small as you can make them.”

He gave you an unimpressed look, “You’re just trying to keep me out of your way, aren’t you?”

You laughed but nodded, “Yep. I remember the last time you tried to ‘help’.”

He whined and took a bite out of the cucumber, “But I’ve gotten better! I promise, no flooding your kitchen this time!”

“First, stop eating my cucumber. Second, if you really want to help that badly, wash up and…can you stir this sauce? I need it creamy.”

Rafael happily bounded off his chair and came to your aid. The two of you establishing an easy flow with you acting as mentor and he like an apprentice.

“Huh, not bad Casal. You might earn your chef’s hat someday.”

He laughed and drained the pasta, putting it onto a plate.

“I like watching you enjoy things you love, passion is a good look for you.”

The heat in the kitchen was already warm but your cheeks flushed even hotter at his words.

“I…I just…really like cooking,” you admitted.

He smirked and came over to you, pressing a soft kiss to your cheek.

“I know. And you’re amazing at it. I’m already jealous of whoever’s lucky enough to get you as their girlfriend.”

You rolled your eyes, laughing awkwardly.

“Stop it, Rafa. It’s just food.”

He paused and gave you a look, tugging gently on your waist until you were leaning back against the counter with him cornering you in place.

“No…no, it’s not just food, baby girl. It’s you…your passion, and drive, and energy, everything.”

You gulped, looking up and meeting his eyes. He bent down slowly, giving you plenty of time to back away if you wanted to, but you stayed still, too nervous to move. Was he going to..? Maybe he would…? You whimpered at the first brush of his lips against your own, eyes fluttering shut as he gently deepened the kiss.

Your arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer as you sighed against his mouth, heart thumping loudly in your chest. The kiss went on for what felt like ages, but you quickly pulled away when the air became heavy with the scent of burnt sauce.

“SHIT!” You cried, pushing past the rapper and racing to the stove, “Rafa!”

He couldn’t help laughing as you looked miserably at the ruined sauce, giving him pouty looks.

“Sorry love, um…order some delivery maybe?”

You sighed and shot him a glare.

“You are forever forbidden from my kitchen, Rafael Casal.”   


* * *

  _ **END**_

Thanks for reading!!

You can find me on tumblr:[ la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)


End file.
